


Her Final Days

by ClassicClaire (ClaireVioletThorpe)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death from Old Age, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Family legacy, Gen, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireVioletThorpe/pseuds/ClassicClaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a story that explores the possibility of Rosalie turning human and abandoning the Cullens, only to grow old and be reminded of that she had once had and lost. There is a second story about the Cullens and Wolves dealing with an unwanted legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An older woman was sitting in a huge garden at a nursing home. She smiled as she watched her great-grandchildren playing among the flowers and her husband's picture never left her side. Life was good for Rosalie Durham.

But there was one problem, though. There was a portrait of a family that remained in the drawers of her room, hidden, never to see the light of another day. The portrait of a golden-eyed family. The family that Rosalie had left behind when she accepted an offer that had been made to her many years earlier...

* _flashback_ *

> _Rosalie Hale Cullen grew jealous whenever she stared at Bella Swan Cullen. Bella, who had given birth to Renesmee despite everyone's fears and became a vampire soon after. But there soon came her adopted sister Jacquelyn Claire who (despite the fact that she was a vampire) had managed to pop out nearly 5 tiny babies in the span of 3 years, plus she had adopted her young cousins at that._
> 
> _Rosalie grew jealous; she had wanted to marry, have children, and to grow old; the way life should be. Sure she had Emmett, but it wasn't enough for her at all. She wanted children and old age, but being a vampire didn't give her either things._
> 
> _And when she heard that even the harpy Leah Clearwater had imprinted on a man and got married and gave birth to a son, that was that. She couldn't bring herself to hate Carlisle Cullen for changing her, but she hated him for the things that never happened in her life._
> 
> _So she ran off._
> 
> _A witch found her and said to her, "What can I do for you, dear?"_
> 
> _"I wish to be human again," Rosalie said._
> 
> _"I don't really like changing vampires into humans," said the witch. "That would infuriate the Volturi and plus, it would severely complicate things for said vampire."_
> 
> _"But I want to live again," said Rosalie. "What I have, it's not life. I want to be like every woman in life, getting married, and having children. Being among a circle of friends, and even being old and enjoying my grandchildren. What woman would not want that?"_
> 
> _"I see," said the witch. "But in order to grant you this wish, you must give up everything that meant a lot to you..."_
> 
> _Rosalie thought about everyone she would be leaving behind: Carlisle, the doctor, father, and leader of the clan; Esme, the mother that would put Mrs. Weasley to shame; Edward, her brother, whose decisions to marry Bella did not please her in the slightest; Jasper, whose ability to control emotions meant he controlled Rosalie's, and her happiness wasn't as real as she thought; Alice, the future-seeing psychic who Rosalie had shamefully abused for many years before Bella and Jacquelyn's parents were even born._
> 
> _But then there came Emmett. Emmett, the young man with dark brown hair and a huge smile on his face, the young man she saved from a bear attack many years ago. The young man she fell in love with and married. He had made her happy in a way that no other man could._
> 
> _Except that the years passed and another human girl had somehow came between Emmett and her without meaning to. Hilsa Bower honestly had no idea that Emmett was her true love, not even when she arrived in Forks with her boyfriend and pregnant. Emmett had tried to fight this attraction to Hilsa, an attraction that exposed the truth behind why Rosalie had saved him._
> 
> _He reminded her of Henry. Her old friend Vera's son._
> 
> _"I shall give everything up," said Rosalie._
> 
> _"Very well then," said the witch as she touched Rosalie's head. "But I forewarn you...in your final days, your wish will come back to haunt you!"_

* _end flashback_ *

Rosalie left Forks without a trace and moved back to her old hometown. There, she met a man named James Durham while both were in college. They got married and had 3 children Randall, Vernon, and Annmarie. Rosalie smiled as she saw her children, forgetting about the ones who had caused her to flee in the first place. She relished the stressful activities of parenthood, such as schoolwork, sports, Christmas pageants, and whatnot.

She never gave much thought to her old life, nor did she think about the Cullens. To her, they were just an old memory of a fantasy dream that ended when she "woke up", so to speak.

But now, at age 96, with hair that had once been blond but now white, with wrinkles on a once spotless face, Rosalie Durham was still the image of a happy life. She knew that her time was almost up and she was waiting for the peace of death to claim her.

But one word would forever shatter the peaceful death she was wanted for so long.

" _Emmett_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett describes what happened to him when Rosalie ran off and how long it took for him to recover and form his new family.

" _Emmett_."

Emmett Cullen woke up in his home in Rochester, New York. His wife, Hilsa Bower-Cullen, remained by his side. The others had gotten up and were getting ready for the day.

He wondered how he had gotten himself to this point in his life:

* _flashback_ *

> _Emmett was running through the woods; Rosalie had disappeared and he didn't know why. Sure she was happy most of the time, but the years after the Volturi confrontation had taken its toll on her. It had all happened when Bella's father Charlie Swan had decided to marry Sue Clearwater (mother of Seth and Leah) 18 months after her husband's death. The next year, Seth imprinted on a girl named Helene Serrano, which shocked the entire La Push reservation, due to the fact that Helene was a dark skinned girl who was visiting her grandmother for the summer and most of the wolf pack thought Seth was gay._
> 
> _And as for Seth's sister Leah, she imprinted on a man named Duncan Williams and soon stopped phasing to marry him. With the arrival of their son Xavier, Rosalie stormed off, never to return. She had left Forks, never to return. Emmett was heartbroken and for nearly 10 years, he had abandoned the Cullen family and lived in Tacoma, Washington, mostly in the woods. Carlisle and Esme moved the family to Olympia, Washington, where Jacquel attended high school and Carlisle got a new job at the hospital. Bella and Edward had left for Darthmouth 3 years before the move._
> 
> _The wolves had stopped phasing in order to grow old with their imprints, but still kept in touch with the Cullens. It was during one of those visits that Quil claimed that he and Claire saw Emmett while on a camping trip and persuaded him to return to the Cullen family._
> 
> _Emmett did return home, but it would be another few months before he would leave the house._
> 
> _Then came 17-year-old Hilsa Bower._
> 
> _She came with her boyfriend Jesse Johnson; they had left San Francisco, California earlier that year and came to Forks. Emmett was with Carlisle on a short visit when he saw Hilsa. After weeks of denial, Edward and Bella encouraged him to befriend Hilsa._
> 
> _Well, that came out well._
> 
> _Emmett ended up breaking Hilsa up with her boyfriend. They later married and had another child after Hilsa's first child was taken away from her by Jesse and given up for adoption. The boy, named Carter, was telekinetic. Hilsa's daughter Elena had been killed in an accident when she was 15, but luckily, Carlisle saved her and returned her to her mother._

* _end flashback_ *

After many years with a son and daughter and a new wife, Emmett couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Rosalie. She had disappeared many years earlier without a trace, leaving everyone behind, without a message, without telling anyone. Emmett had been crushed to know that Rosalie was not coming back.

But now the Cullen clan was making its way back to Forks, with the original wolf pack becoming grandparents and some new wolves phasing, (and Jacob being a bit older than before) things seemed to look up for Emmett.

And when his name was being mentioned, an old woman began to notice him...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie's great-grandson Emmett beats up an old Teddy bear, an act that reminds her of the time that she saved Emmett from a bear; the Cullen family takes up residence at their old house.

Rosalie frowned as she watched her baby great-grandson attack a huge teddy bear that sat in the corner of her room and his mother trying to stop him. "Emmett, don't beat up Grandma's bear," Jill Durham cried out as she tried to separate the baby from the bear.

"Bad bear!" cried baby Emmett as he continued to hit the stuffed bear. "Bear go away!"

 _Bear_?

Rosalie recalled the day she had found and rescued a young man named Emmett McCarty after he had been mauled by a bear while the Cullens had lived in Tennessee. Emmett had fallen in love with her almost immediately, but Rosalie wasn't sure that she had even loved him, and it led to her leaving the Cullen family (and Emmett) behind.

But how and why her 17-year-old granddaughter named her son after the man Rosalie had once loved was beyond her.

* * *

Emmett settled himself in his old room back in the old house where the Cullens had once lived. He and Hilsa had spent a good part of the day cleaning up the room and getting rid of stuff that had accumulated over the years. Like all of Emmett's Playboy magazines had to go; when he had first met Hilsa, he saw no need to read adult magazines at all, which brought relief to Jacquelyn and Esme. He also had changed his entire outlook on life after meeting Hilsa.

But there was one person who he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried. The one person who saved him from certain death and brought him into another life; but had left him after so many years of being together...

" _Rosalie_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wolves meet up with the Cullens

The entire Cullen clan was meeting with the new generation of Wolves today.

Sam (who was by then an old man) said to them, "It is a good thing to know that you have return, Cullens. There is grave danger in the city of Forks and only you can help us get rid of this danger."

"What danger?" Esme asked.

"There are rumors that a witch is living in the woods, causing grief and evil for the residents there," said Paul (who still was a hot head after all those years)."She has been stealing young girls and corrupting their souls."

"We can't catch her no matter what we try," said Embry. "Thankfully, she has managed to avoid this place for years."

"I fear that she could come here and take our daughters away from us, just as she is taking away many orphaned girls away from Forks," said Quil. "We can't let this happen."

"So why come to us?" Jacquelyn asked. "What can we do about it?"

"Your family has suffered the unimaginable grief of losing a daughter, have you not?" asked Jared.

Then Carlisle frowned, remembering his eldest vampire daughter. Rosalie Hale was a wealthy young woman looking to marry one of the richest men in New York when she was attacked and left for dead one cold wintry night. He saved her and brought her to his family. A few years later, he gasped as he saw Rosalie burst through the door with a severely injured young man named Emmett McCarty and she begged him to save Emmett's life.

Emmett became a vampire and a member of the Cullen clan. He and Rosalie were very happy...at least until Jasper and Alice joined their family, Carlisle and Esme adopted Jacquelyn, and Edward began dating Bella Swan, eventually marrying her and having a daughter named Renesmee.

But several years later, Rosalie suddenly disappeared without a trace, having met a witch and begging her to restore her humanity while promising to give up her immortality and leaving the Cullens.

For many years, the Cullen family mourned Rosalie's disappearance as if she had actually been murdered. Emmett took it the hardest; he banished himself to the woods and wasn't seen for many years. Until he met Hilsa, that was.

Jacob said, "Sam, you just had to remind them about Rosalie, didn't you?"

"Shut up, you stupid wolves!" Jacquelyn snapped. "I know what you did to me many years ago!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Rosalie was waiting for the first pang of death to arrive. But the pang of guilt struck first. Especially when a certain doctor was called to the nursing home...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident at the nursing home brings back some bad memories for Jacquelyn, especially the death of one Billy Black.

The nursing home was all abuzz after that incident.

It all began when an elderly man suddenly slipped and fell from his wheelchair. The other residents gasped in fear and a doctor was summoned to the place.

Of course, the doctor just HAD to be Carlisle Cullen.

He came with Jacquelyn and Jasper; Jasper to calm down the frightened people and Jacquelyn to detect any evidence of witchcraft.

"So what happened here?" she asked.

Mrs. Hoss said, "Jeremy Lowe was just sitting in his wheelchair here when he just...fell."

"Odd," said Jacquelyn with a strange look on her face. "Nobody just falls out of their wheelchair like that."

But it had happened before...in La Push.

And that was over 25 years ago.

> _Billy Black, father to Jacob Black, had fallen out of his wheelchair; he was nearly 70 years old and in bad health. Jacob had stepped out the room and Jacquelyn was alone with the aging Indian. Jacob heard Jacquelyn scream and rushed to his father's side. Carlisle Cullen was summoned, but there was nothing that he could do. Billy died a few hours after his fall._
> 
> _Jacquelyn blamed herself for Billy's death, despite everyone from Charlie Swan to Sam Uley telling her that it wasn't her fault; Billy was old and sick. She refused to hear any explanations about the tragedy at all. After Billy's funeral, she disappeared from La Push for a week, leaving Carlisle to track her down._

Carlisle said, "OK, everyone, Mr. Lowe is going to be fine. But I'm going to have to ask some tough questions."

"Such as, do you know of any witches around here?" Jasper cut in.

"Witches?" said Mr. Tennyson. "What witches?"

"Rumor has it that there's a witch here who has been stealing young girls and torturing them," Jasper continued. "Do you know anything about that?"

"No," said Mrs. Hoss. "But we have heard about the disappearances. In fact, Chief Swan is in charge of this case."

Carlisle and Jasper nodded; the new chief was Nathaniel Swan, grandson of Charlie and Sue Swan. He was newly promoted, and his grandfather's reputation of being one of the toughest cop in Forks was weighing heavily upon him.

Mr. Danforth said, "Wasn't there a girl with you two?"

"Oh Jacquelyn," Carlisle groaned as he searched the entire waiting area for the dark-haired werewitchpire.

"She couldn't have gone too far," Jasper said.

They did manage to locate Jacquelyn, who was found staring into a dark room. An older woman was sitting on her bed. But Jacquelyn didn't see the older woman, just someone she thought she knew. And the thing was, she didn't like what she was seeing.

"Jacquelyn?" Carlisle clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all alright?"

Jacquelyn gasped in horror. "I thought I just saw...Rosalie."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter:
> 
> _"Jacquelyn?" Carlisle clamped a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all alright?"_
> 
> _Jacquelyn gasped in horror. "I thought I just saw...Rosalie."_

Rosalie was sitting in her room in the nursing home; no one had noticed that she was not there during the few minutes that Dr. Cullen was there treating a patient who fell out of his wheelchair. In fact, no one seemed to notice her at all.

But she did see Jacquelyn standing in her doorway through a reflection in a family picture.

Before she could turn around, though, Jacquelyn was gone.

* * *

Jacquelyn snapped at Jasper as they were walking toward the entrance, "What was that for, Jasper?"

Jasper said, "You shouldn't be wandering around. You know what happened the last time you wandered off..."

Carlisle said, "Enough, you two. Now let us leave this place, it does no good for both of you to remain here, especially if we're among those who will die soon and we cannot die at all." He steered them out of the nursing home and they all got into his car.

* * *

Esme was sitting in the kitchen when the others got home. "What happened?" she asked.

"Just another old man falling out of his wheelchair," Jasper reported. Jacquelyn glared at him. "But it was just a false alarm; he's going to be fine."

At that point, everyone had gathered into the kitchen at the same time Jacquelyn stormed out. Carlisle added, "She thought she saw someone, but we had to drag her out of there before they noticed."

"I see," said Esme. "Well, we must all go hunt before we meet with the Wolves tonight."

Carlisle agreed and the entire family (without Jacquelyn) took off for the woods.

* * *

Jacquelyn frowned; she just couldn't get the image of the old lady out of her mind. Was it really Rosalie that she had seen, or was it just wishful thinking?

And if it was really Rosalie, then why was she in a nursing home?

She went downstairs to eat; despite the fact that she was a vampire, she had been part werewolf in her human life and still needed to eat actual food. That had been one thing Esme was grateful for; she and Carter were the only two members in the Cullen clan who were actually able to eat human food. 3, if you included Ezra, who was out hunting with his grandparents and various other relatives in his wolf form.

 _But did I really see Rosalie?_ she wondered aloud as the night went on, not knowing that she would soon get her answer.

* * *

"Jacquelyn said that she saw Rosalie?" Emmett cried out. "Where?"

"At the nursing home," said Jasper. "But we had to leave before anyone noticed that we were vampires."

"Out of all the things to be worried about, you'd expect a bunch of old people to be worried about...vampires?" Edward laughed.

But the laughter soon died when a frightened young girl approached them. She had dark hair and red eyes. A young vampire.

"Please help me," the girl cried out as she fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains flashbacks detailing an affair between Jacquelyn and a Wolf.

That night, the Wolves and the Cullens met in the woods, as they had done for the last many years. Jacob said to them, "I know it's too much for you to ask, but you need to remain here until this threat is eradicated."

"Bring out the girl you found," Sam said.

The girl began crying as she stepped forward. "Isn't she the same leech who tried to attack Bella but she ran away and hid?" cried Quil.

"Bree," said the girl. "My name is Bree Tanner."

"We know," said Carlisle.

Bree said, "I woke up in the woods and when I found out where I was, I ran away. Please help me."

"We will," said Embry.

Ezra saw his mother approaching and said, "Who are those guys?"

Jacquelyn sighed and stared at Embry. Embry stared at her back. Carlisle saw them and shook his head. He remembered what had happened 10 years after Billy's death...

* * *

_(flashback)_

_(10 years after Billy's death and the birth of Jacob and Renesmee's youngest child)_

> _Everyone was at Jacob's house, all remembering the day Billy fell out of his wheelchair and died. Jacquelyn blamed herself for Billy's death and stormed away. But she fled to the hotel upon noticing a strange man chasing after her. Embry noticed the man and chased him off._
> 
> _Embry then phased back and said, "You OK?"_
> 
> _"I was looking for my death, damn you!" Jacquelyn snapped. "And I was so goddamned close, and you chase it away!"_
> 
> _"Sorry," said Embry. "But Billy would not have wanted you to die in such a cruel and unnatural way. Please, just let it go. I know you have a history of holding on to painful things, but you gotta let this part go."_
> 
> _"I wish," Jacquelyn said._
> 
> _"You wish," said Embry. "You are the most cruel, selfish, pathetic girl I've ever known! Why are you like this?"_
> 
> _"You think it's easy being a werewitch?" Jacquelyn cried out. "Why do you try to love me? Everyone who loves me ends up dead! Billy didn't know that, and yet, he practically died in my arms! Just tear me to pieces and be done with it!"_
> 
> _Embry said, "Why would you want death? I know you've been with the Cullens and all, but why would you want to die?"_
> 
> _Jacquelyn could say nothing else, but she started crying. Embry reached over and held her tightly, whispering words of comfort to her. Before Jacquelyn could stop him, they found themselves kissing..._

_(end 1st flashback)_

* * *

> _Jacquelyn returned to the Cullens and they all went back to Tacoma. Within a few days, Jacquelyn found out that she was pregnant. Carlisle noticed the pregnancy, but Jacquelyn begged him to keep it away from the Wolves. He agreed, but quickly informed Esme and the others._
> 
> _3 months later, Jacquelyn gave birth to a son named Ezra Nicholas Cullen. The Wolves did not know anything about Jacquelyn's pregnancy and Ezra's birth. 5 years later, Sam got wind of the new Cullen child and forced Jacquelyn to tell the truth. Jacquelyn still refused to name Ezra's father, however._

_(end 2nd flashback)_

* * *

> _At the party, Jacquelyn nodded and walked out of the house. Ezra was 10 years old and had 1,000 questions to ask his mother, particularly about the Quileutes. Sam glared at them both before saying, "Ezra Cullen?"_
> 
> _Jacquelyn said, "He is my son."_
> 
> _"I see," said Sam. "He is but a boy. You are his mother. But his father is one of us."_
> 
> _Jacquelyn said, "Sam Uley, you are old. What gives you the right to make that claim?"_
> 
> _Sam said, "He has your brown eyes, but our skin and hair. He will start phasing soon."_
> 
> _"I know," Jacquelyn said. "Aro himself saw my son and he tried to get him to join the Volturi, but I stepped in at the last minute and told him off."_
> 
> _"So that old blighter is still alive?" Paul scoffed._
> 
> _"I thought he died years earlier," Jared said._
> 
> _"Well, he could...if the Romanians have their way," Jacquelyn said. She took Ezra and returned to the house._

_(end all flashbacks)_

* * *

Sam smiled as he stared at the 15-year-old boy. Jacquelyn said, "Ezra has been phasing for 2 years now. I have told him everything he needs to know. He will make a dangerous enemy to all those who dare to harm us."

"I see," said Jacob. "Ezra is already very powerful, just as powerful as his mother."

"We'll have that witch soon enough," Quil snapped. "She will not stand a chance against us."

"I know," said Edward. "I will find out how Bree was able to return and see if there are any other victims who have escaped from her."

Carlisle said, "Let us be blunt: no human is safe in Forks as long as she is alive. We want her gone. You want her gone. But we have a rightful claim because she killed our Rosalie. We're not letting this go."

"Just like Jacquelyn, I guess," Embry smiled as he stared at Ezra.

"We must go," said Sam. "Our grandchildren are waking up and we must introduce them to you at noon. You must all come. We will discuss the problem then."

He and the other Wolves phased and rushed back home, but the Cullens remained where they were. Jacquelyn slipped back to Esme's spot; she had something important to say.

"Esme?" Jacquelyn said. The older vampiress stared at her. "I saw Rosalie. She's in a nursing home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens are horrified when they find out that Rosalie is living in a nursing home.

"What do you mean Rosalie's in a nursing home?" Alice screeched as she stared at Jacquel.

"Is it true?" said Edward.

"It is," said Jacquel.

"What did she look like?" Emmett cried out.

"Old people," said Jasper.

"So you mean to tell me that she's now an old lady?" Jacob laughed. "I can't wait to fight with her and she won't know what I'm talking about! Hah!"

"Grow up, Jake," Bella snapped at him.

"And besides, making fun of older people isn't very nice," said Edward. "How would you like it if Carter and Ezra made fun of you?"

"I'd whack them with my cane," Jacob joked. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

"I can't believe that Rosalie is in a nursing home," said Esme. "Carlisle, did you know about that?"

"Can't say that I have," said Carlisle. "But how on earth she ended up in the nursing home I don't know."

"I say the witch got to her," said Jasper. "The witch took away all her youth and beauty and she was placed in a nursing home."

"Well, guess we better find this witch and make her give back Rosalie's youth," said Jacob. But then, Emmett stormed out the room in anger. "What?"

Jacquel said, "Apparently, Emmett has been reminded of what he had once loved and lost." She looked at Jacob and said, "And when the pack comes, we shall remind everyone of what we have lost so they'll know why we are seeking this witch."

Hilsa frowned as she saw the whole thing. She had known about Rosalie for a long time, but she just assumed that Rosalie had been a former wife or girlfriend of Emmett's. But with the truth about Rosalie coming out, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the story.

Or Emmett's reaction to the story for that matter.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new generation of shapeshifters learn about the history of the Cullen-Quileute alliance.

At noon, nearly 50 Wolves showed up in the meadow where Edward and Bella had once gone; those Wolves were the grandchildren of the original wolf pack.

At the same time, the Cullens were sitting in the meadow, all watching as the multitude of clans began assembling in the field.

Carlisle looked at the group and said, "You all know why you are all phasing." They all stared at him. "We are vampires. And any time a vampire shows up on your lands, you all must phase and destroy them. But in recent years, the vampire attacks are getting bolder and more dangerous. This is why we have returned.

"You may have all heard about how your grandfathers and our clan fought against an army of newborn vampires and destroyed them. That is true. But there is a witch living in the woods and she seeks to use evil to harm the people of Forks. Jacquelyn here has some experience fighting witches and she will instruct you on how to fight in your wolf forms."

Jacob said, "And now comes the story of the reason why the Cullen clan is here:

> _"Many years ago, there had been just 7 members of the Cullen clan living here; but earlier than that, my grandfather Ephraim Black, Chief and Alpha wolf, met them while they were hunting and a treaty was enacted, a treaty that we ourselves have upheld and you and your children will uphold when we all die._
> 
> _"That treaty has shaped our clan and led to an alliance unlike any other alliance that you may have heard of. We have told you of the time we banded with the Cullens and fought a wicked vampire who was bent on killing Bella Swan, now a member of the Cullen clan; but now comes the time that we must tell you about another Cullen._
> 
> _"Rosalie Hale had been one of the richest girls in Rochester, New York. That was, until she was attacked and left for dead. Carlisle Cullen was in New York at the time and he stopped to save her from an untimely death. She took revenge by killing her attackers and then turning on her fiancé and killing him as well._
> 
> _"Rosalie then joined the Cullen clan, which then had consisted of Carlisle, his wife Esme, and Edward. A few years later, our tribe found them hunting on our lands and we would have destroyed them had we not noticed that they only ate animals instead of humans. That was when the treaty was created. In the years following the treaty, Rosalie had acquired a mate named Emmett McCarty, the same Emmett who now sits among the Cullen clan. For many years, she was content; or that was, until Bella Swan came along. You all know her as the daughter of one Charlie Swan, who married Sue Clearwater and they had several children, and they also sit among us to this day._
> 
> _"We are unsure of what caused Rosalie to abandon the Cullens and us, but the big theory was that after Bella came to live with her father, she began dating Edward Cullen, the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They later married and had a daughter named Renesmee, who is my wife and the mother of our 8 children. It had been said that Rosalie, upset because she could never have a child and Bella survived the birth of Renesmee, harbored resentment towards the younger vampire. Also, my beta, Leah Clearwater, had imprinted soon after her mother's remarriage and gave birth to a son, which also drove a wedge between herself and Rosalie._
> 
> _"But what caused her to leave the Cullen family could be attributed to Jacquelyn Claire, who claimed to have given birth to 5 children, all while she was a very young vampire. This is the same Jacquelyn whom we found out years later had given birth to a sixth child, and he now sits with the Cullen clan; we have yet to induct him into our pack._
> 
> _"But while we decide his future, we must wonder why Rosalie had abandoned us. Was it because of something that happened to her in her past that was never resolved? We do not know. But all we do know is that we must find her and bring her back and then find the witch responsible for her condition."_

Everyone nodded and Sam stood up. He said, "Now that you know the truth, you will all patrol in the lands around the Cullen home. This witch must be found."

Emmett frowned; he had heard enough. He made to leave, but Hilsa said to him, "So she had been a mate of yours?"

"She saved me when I was attacked by a bear," Emmett said sadly. "She made me happy. But I did not know why she left me. She didn't even say goodbye or anything like that. I feel so hurt."

Jacquelyn watched the scene unfold and then Embry appeared to her. They had not spoken to each other since their love affair nearly 15 years earlier and they needed to talk.

Not that she had much to say to begin with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the story is told, the Wolves pelt the Cullens with questions as another vampire is found in the woods.

After Jacob finished his story, the entire wolf pack bombarded the Cullens with an endless stream of questions about how and why they became vampires.

Embry sat next to Jacquelyn in his wolf form, he wasn't ready to appear in his human form just yet. Jacquelyn said, "I don't have much to say, but if it's Ezra's fate, then he may join the pack." Embry said nothing else, but he gazed at his son, the son he didn't even know existed until Sam had told him about the boy.

And even then, Embry refused to believe him.

At length, Carlisle said, "We must return to our home and settle in. Jacob and I have arranged for us to meet in 3 week's time so that we can further discuss our options and Jacquelyn can begin training you. Remember, this is a big moment for you and you will be remembered for your bravery in taking down the witch who killed Rosalie Hale."

Embry stood up and walked away with the other wolves. Jacquelyn sat there for a while, until Jasper said to her, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing but what is going to happen once we find out who the witch is and why she killed Rosalie. It's not going to end well. There will be great pain and lives lost. I don't even know what's going to happen if the Volturi get word of this," said Jacquelyn.

"Not to worry," said Emmett. "If this witch knows anything, she knows that she's a creepy old hag and we're vampires, and we know people. Big name people. She won't stand a chance."

Just then, Sam came rushing towards them shouting, "We found another one!"

"Who is it?" yelled Carlisle.

"It's that vampire with the dreadlocks," said Paul.

"Laurent," Alice frowned as they all stared at aforementioned vampire.

* * *

Rosalie woke up once again, her dreams were not peaceful. In fact, they were getting rather disturbing. It started out simply enough with her in a peaceful place, but then came several men, the men she had killed when she was a newborn vampire. They had screamed and begged for mercy, but because they had killed her, Rosalie made them all pay. Now they were in the fiery pit of Hell, suffering their eternal punishment for Rosalie's murder.

Just then a nurse came into the room with her medicine. Rosalie frowned; she would have to think on her life later. For now, she had made plans with several of the women to watch a movie. What the movie would be was still up for grabs.

And there was that matter of Mr. Lowe's incident for her to deal with as well.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is happy to see Laurent.

Everyone had gathered in the Cullen house, particularly in the dining room. Once again, another vampire had been discovered in the woods behind the Cullen house just as the Cullens and the Wolves were making plans for the next meeting.

Laurent was staring at everyone; even after all these years of being a huge pile of ashes, he was still angry with the Wolves for stopping him from killing Bella.

"I thought we had gotten rid of you," said Jacob. "But how and why you decided to return is beyond me."

"It was the witch, wasn't it?" Bree asked.

"Who is this witch that is bringing dead vampires back to life?" cried Sam. "What is she trying to prove, anyway?"

"Either she has a vendetta against us or she's just using vampires as some sort of science experiment," said Leah. "I'm not sure what it is."

Laurent snapped, "Somebody better tell me why I am here!"

"Aren't you that leech who tried to kill Bella?" Seth cried out.

"And I would have done it if it weren't for you stupid Wolves!" Laurent yelled. "You should have let me eat Bella and be done with it!"

"As much as I had once hated her, I have to disagree with you," Leah laughed. "Only an idiot would dare mess with her and live. As your little friends Irina and Vicky discovered too late..."

"Where is Irina?" Laurent was furious now. Everyone stared at each other, wondering whether or not to tell him the truth about what had happened to Irina Denali.

* * *

Jill Durham was sitting in the waiting room; her grandmother had stepped out for a girls night out and had yet to return. But before long, baby Emmett had escaped from his mother and wandered around the place.

Carter and Ezra had escaped from the meeting at their grandparents' house and somehow ended up at the nursing home. Ezra said to him, "It was like that Sam Uley was looking at me, saying, " _I want you to come join me._ " How freaky is that?"

"Quite freaky indeed," said Carter. "I mean, did you see the size of those wolves? They are so freaking huge! Like even bigger than the biggest horse!"

"Oh I hope you two aren't spying on nice old ladies," Elena snapped as she stared at her brother and cousin.

"We're not the sort of guys who do that," Ezra protested.

"And besides, the place is practically empty," Carter chimed in. "Who would be here on a Friday night?"

Just then, they all saw a very small baby staring at them. "Oh crap!" Ezra frowned. "We're in so much trouble!"

"He's just a baby," Elena said. "How much trouble can he be?"

A girl called the baby's name and he ran towards her. Carter said, "Is it just me, or did she call him by our father's name?"

"I think so," said Elena, "and she has some explaining to do."

* * *

"There you are, Emmett," Jill said as she picked up the baby. Rosalie said, "Now why on earth would you wander off?"

"Vampire!" Emmett laughed.

"What did he just say?" Rosalie gasped.

"I think he means us," a young man's voice broke through the silence. Both women turned and gasped as they saw not one, but _three_ vampires staring at them...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I think he means us," a young man's voice broke through the silence. Both women turned and gasped as they saw not one, but three vampires staring at them..._

Rosalie gasped in horror as she saw Carter, Ezra, and Elena staring at her. Jill clutched baby Emmett and rushed to her grandmother's side. "Who are you?" the older woman gasped.

"Carter Cullen," said Carter. "And this is Ezra Cullen and Elena Bower-Jefferson Cullen."

"Carter?" Jill frowned as she stared at him. "What kind of name is that?"

"If you would like to know, my full name is Henry Elmer McCarty-Cullen," said Carter.

"McCarty?" Rosalie gasped. "Now why do I recall that name?"

Ezra stared at Jill the whole time, both of them not speaking for a good while. Elena broke the silence by saying, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Rosalie Durham," said Rosalie, "and this is my granddaughter, Jill, and great-grandson Emmett."

Just then, Jasper stood at the door, shouting, "C'mon, kids! Esme's got dinner cooking, and you need to get there before the wolves eat it all up!"

"We're not done yet," Carter snapped as he, Ezra, and Elena rushed out the door.

* * *

"Can't believe that circumstances brought us back together so quickly," Jacquelyn sighed as she sat by Embry. He frowned as he picked at his food. "What's wrong?"

"This!" the older wolf snapped. "Us! We shouldn't be together and yet, we are! Vampires can't create new life, and yet, you have a son. This is not good for the Quileute people."

"So, is she your mate?" Seth smiled as he sat by them. "You do know that you love her."

"I can't decide," said Embry. "One minute, all vampires were evil and the next minute, the Cullens become our allies. We have a great friendship and I all but ruined it with my...affair with Miss Cullen here. What will Jacob say to me when he finds out the truth about Ezra?"

"It's already bad enough he found out that you were Billy's son," said Quil, "but things will really get flying once he discovers who Ezra really is."

"Sam came very close to forcing me to reveal Ezra," said Jacquelyn, "but I stopped him just in time. But how do we know he won't try to expose the truth about Ezra to the rest of the tribe?"

Just then, they all turned and saw Carter and Ezra plowing into the food. Jacquelyn stood up and went to assist her son and nephew. Seth said to Embry, "I think she really is your mate. I mean, you can't talk to her without wanting to kiss her and stuff."

"Grow up, Seth," Embry growled at him. But deep down inside, he knew that he wouldn't be letting Jacquelyn get away from him this time...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is happy to see Riley.

Within a few days of the prolonged meeting, the Cullens and Wolves were sitting in the meadow. Carlisle said to Sam, "I'm very confused here. You say that a witch has been bringing trouble here?"

"Yes," said Sam. "And from the looks of it, things are about to get worse."

They had questioned Bree and Laurent, both of who claimed to have woken up, saw the witch, and fled from a mysterious building that was at the edge of the woods.

The Wolves had searched the area surrounding the house and returned with another young vampire. "This is one of the vampires who tried to attack Bella," said Seth.

"Riley Biers," said Edward.

"Why am I here?" Riley cried out in horror.

"The witch woke you up," said Bree. "She woke me up as well."

"But why?" cried Riley. "Why would she wake me up when I have a broken heart?"

"Broken heart?" Paul asked.

Seth said, "He found out that Victoria was using him just to get to Bella..."

"I feel sorry for that guy," said Leah. "Victoria was just a lying bitch who thought she could mess with Bella and live."

As the meeting progressed, Jacquelyn and Embry walked away from the others. The time for them to talk was long overdue...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _As the meeting progressed, Jacquelyn and Embry walked away from the others. The time for them to talk was long overdue..._

Embry looked at Jacquelyn and said, "I know that we both have had some rather tough issues, but I want you to know something..."

"Like what?" Jacquelyn said.

"I have come to care about you. A lot," Embry replied back.

"Why?" Jacquelyn said.

"It went back to when you and I first met," said Embry. "You and that little girl, along with Nahuel and his aunt were escaping from the chaos that happened in Rio. It was also when you had those five babies and Rosalie left a few months after they were born."

"So I take it that you imprinted on...me?" Jacquelyn gasped.

"I was ashamed to admit it," said Embry, "but Sam was quite intimidating and I wasn't sure if Jake was OK with it; I knew hiding my imprint was wrong, but it would have been so much worse had they found out."

Jacquelyn sighed and said, "And I know things will get worse once they discover Ezra is your son. Sam wants him to join the pack, but I'm not so sure. After all, he did question me in a rather aggressive way about Ezra."

Embry sat down and said to her, "I have felt nothing but guilt and shame at having to lie about my imprint and hide you, and even when I was a married man, I couldn't help but wonder if I was wrong to let you go."

"But you did get the chance to live a normal life," said Jacquelyn. "That was something I never had and what you would not have had you stayed with me."

"But now comes the moment that all barriers to our relationship, save for one, have been broken," said Embry, "and it would be nice if we could start our lives over the way that they should have been lived had none of this happened."

He leaned over and took Jacquelyn into his arms, both of them lying in the sunlight. They realized that it was now time for them to come clean about their relationship. Embry would face anger from Jacob and Sam while Jacquelyn would be teased by Emmett for keeping her secret.

For now, Embry was content.

* * *

Nathaniel Swan knew that the Quileute myths and legends were a part of his family, as his father Darius married a Quileute woman and his grandmother Sue came from the Quileute reservation.

But that still didn't mean the the legends had any right to creep into his own life.

He had just finished making his rounds at the nursing home, checking up on Jeremy Lowe and asking the other residents about the incident that caused him to fall out of his wheelchair. Everyone was very understanding, as Nate had witnessed Billy Black's death when he was just 5 years old.

Billy had been ill when he fell out of his wheelchair and died. Everyone was very sad to see the old man die, and Nate remembered his grandfather Charlie sitting in that dark room with a sad look on his face, his grandmother sobbing, and his own family in shock. Even his cousins were sad. But even then, that did not compare to the anguish the Cullen clan had felt as they watched the death of the descendant of their old ally Ephraim Black.

Nate was heading back to the car when his partner Gerard Rosen said to him, "You don't look well, Nate."

"Yeah," said Nate. "I've been getting a bit too warm for my uniform."

"I bet by the end of the week you'll be turning into those wolves your grandmother told you about," said Gerard.

"I hope not," said Nate. "That's the LAST thing that I want to see happen to me."

Little did they know that Rosalie was overhearing their conversation; she knew about the Quileutes, and even then she didn't trust them as the rest of the family did. She walked into her room and pulled out a tiny portrait of herself and a Quileute brave.

Ephraim Black.

She sighed and said to herself, "Why is it that the moment we start to die that our past returns to haunt us?" She remembered what the witch had said before she was restored to her human form: " _In your final days, your wish will come back to haunt you!_ "

Rosalie wondered to herself _Was it all worth that wish_? She had asked herself that question many times and most of the time, the answer was _yes_. But would it have been possible if she had said _no_?

Was it possible that she would return to her vampire form or if she would actually die as she wished? Rosalie did not know the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel "Nate" Swan is the grandson of Charlie and Sue Swan; he was currently investigating the problems in Forks when something big happens to him...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is a flashback that details the history of the Cullens and how they allied themselves with the Quileutes.

FLASHBACK

LA PUSH, WASHINGTON, 1936 _  
_

> _Rosalie frowned as she and the rest of the family were pursuing their latest 4-legged conquest through the woods of La Push. It was yet summer, and she had been a vampire for the last 3 years of her life._
> 
> _At first, the Cullen family had consisted of Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. Last year, Emmett had joined the family. Emmett was a happy guy who just happened to be in the woods when he was mauled by a bear. Rosalie saw the bear and tore it to pieces. She then found Emmett and brought him to the Cullen's house, begging Carlisle to save his life._
> 
> _Within a few days, Emmett McCarty Cullen had been reborn._
> 
> _His addition to the Cullen family was a happy one; he was generally a happy guy who liked to play practical jokes on people. He even didn't seem to mind the Cullen diet of eating animals, as he grew up in the woods and often hunted for his family's meals._
> 
> _When the Cullens went on that fated trip to La Push, they had no idea that they were being followed..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> _7-year-old William Johnson had snuck away from his foster parents for the third time that day. His exasperated babysitter, a girl named Isabella Braumlein, was chasing after him. She was 17 years old and already too old to be running about with the younger children._
> 
> _But when she caught up to William, they could not believe what they saw before them: a group of people eating a deer. Belle knew that the Quileutes hunted deer and other mammals, but these people were vampires. Eating a deer in broad daylight._
> 
> _Guess Old Bram Stoker got it wrong, she thought to herself as she reached for her charge. She was sure Mr. Stoker had gotten many other things wrong about vampires as well.  
>  _
> 
> _Carlisle turned and saw a young boy staring at him. So did the others. Rosalie stared out the corner of her eyes and there was a group of men staring at the Cullens. Belle and William's disappearance into the woods had certainly brought attention to the Wolves.  
>  _
> 
> _A stern look from Jack Clearwater told William that he was in big trouble while a softer look from Mercutius Black told Belle to have patience for William, as the boy had lost his parents when he was a small boy.  
>  _
> 
> _One of the Wolves said, "Why do you invade our lands?"  
>  _
> 
> _"We were in the pursuit of our meal," said Carlisle.  
>  _
> 
> _"Why would your meal be in the form of a deer and not a human?" said another Wolf.  
>  _
> 
> _"I guess Bram Stoker just doesn't understand vampires," said the third Wolf.  
>  _
> 
> _"I think he lied about vampires," said Jack. "He lied about vampires and vilified them. But here, we see them as creatures that can be...tamed."  
>  _
> 
> _"My name is Carlisle Cullen," said Carlisle, "and this is Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie. What are you called?"  
>  _
> 
> _"I am known as Ephraim Black," said Ephraim, "and this is Levi Uley, Quintus Ataera, Jack Clearwater, and Mercutius Black. The children are named William Johnson and Isabella Braumlein."  
>  _
> 
> _Emmett laughed as he looked at the little boy. "You're weird," said William.  
>  _
> 
> _"William!" Belle snapped as she stared at him. "Don't call him that!"  
>  _
> 
> _"I don't mind," said Emmett. "It's not every day we meet people like you."  
>  _
> 
> _Rosalie looked with regret at the young girl standing among the men. She was just 17, but held her own with the men. Ephraim said, "You shall stay with us until we can figure out what to do with you." He led the Cullen family into the village, with scores of Quileutes staring at the vampires as they passed by._
> 
> _For the next few days, the Alpha Wolf and the Elders of the village held a huge debate about what to do with the Cullens. They were vampires, but yet, they feasted on animals. There was one question that no one could answer: "Should the Cullen Coven be destroyed?"  
>  _
> 
> * * *
> 
> _Edward and Emmett had built a small house for the family to stay in, assisted by the ever inquisitive William. Rosalie had taken to wandering the village, with the girls all glaring at her with jealousy; Esme was busy helping the boys and Carlisle was called to treat Belle's grandmother Irma, who had accidentally cut her hand while slicing vegetables._
> 
> _While the older woman sat in an old chair healing from her injuries, Belle had insisted that Carlisle drink some tea, which she claimed could help control a vampire's habits and behavior. Carlisle had politely declined, but that didn't stop Belle from offering tea to her grandmother._
> 
> _Rosalie looked upon Belle with hatred, the same look she would later give to Jacquelyn (Belle's granddaughter) and Bella Swan herself. Just then, Ephraim approached her, saying, "You do not appear to be friendly."_
> 
> _"Why do you say that?" she snapped._
> 
> _"I have observed your clan," said Ephraim, "and from what I see, your leader is also a doctor, and he is willing to help people; his mate is a kind-hearted woman who cares for others despite her...vampiric nature. Those two young men are both hardworking and a delight, but as for you...you appear to have a heart that's made from stone."_
> 
> _"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Rosalie._
> 
> _"It does a person no good when they have a heart of stone," said Ephraim. "I know your story, Rosalie Hale. You were one of the richest girls in Rochester, engaged to marry one of the richest men in the city. But his friends attacked you and left you to die. Carlisle Cullen noticed you and he refused to allow you to die, so he rescued you..."_
> 
> _Rosalie glared at Ephraim as he repeated everything that he was told about her. How dare he know everything about me! she fumed in anger. Who does he think he is? But all the same, Ephraim had the right to know everything about the Cullens, as no one still knew what to do with them._
> 
> _Just then, to her shock, Rosalie found herself crying._
> 
> _She never really cried before; she had always thought that crying was a sign of weakness. But how and why she was crying now just didn't make sense. Neither did the fact that she felt an arm snake around her and she found herself sobbing into Ephraim's shoulders._
> 
> _Ephraim looked around him, then at the girl he held in his arms. Not even Belle Braumlein would dare allow herself to get that close to any young man, and certainly *not* before she turned 18 years old. But this was Rosalie Hale, and she was never really open about her feelings before, not even when she had gotten Emmett._
> 
> _Rosalie wanted to scold herself for crying, but she couldn't. Not when she was reminded of how and why she became a vampire. She had been young and foolish and loved the whole idea of love and marriage and she thought that Royce had loved her. She had allowed that idea to cloud her judgment and she felt that her vampirism was a punishment for her foolishness.  
>  _
> 
> _How right she was.  
>  _
> 
> _But then, something had happened, something that she did not foresee. Something that, if anyone had found out, could ruin whatever new life that she had created with Emmett.  
>  _
> 
> _Rosalie Hale had kissed Ephraim Black._


	16. Chapter 16

"Grandma? Grandma, please wake up." The voice of Jill Durham brought Rosalie back. Rosalie found herself sitting in her room at the nursing home, with a picture of Ephraim Black on her lap.

Rosalie looked at Jill and said, "Was I asleep?"

"No, but you looked it," said Jill. "Anyway, I'm off to work. Little Emmett is in the waiting area; don't let him get too overstimulated." she walked out the door before Rosalie could get another word in.

* * *

Nathaniel frowned as his mother made him drink soup and lie down. Nadia said to him, "It is the thing I have feared. No one in the Swan family has the power to phase."

"And even then, the Swans are not Quileutes," said Darius.

Charlie frowned, knowing what was happening. even though he didn't know all the details of the Quileutes' history, he knew that Nate would be transforming into a giant wolf.

And for some reason, the thought of that left him quite unsettled.

* * *

Embry stood up and saw Quil. Quil said, "We have to leave now; the wives are getting restless."

"I have no wife," said Embry. "Remember, Alisa died 16 years ago."

"Right," said Quil. "But anyway, Sam just received word of a possible new Wolf. We are unsure of who it might be, so we're going to go look for him. You, Seth, and Brady are to stay at the Cullen house and inform the Cullens of our progress."

Embry nodded and he and Jacquelyn walked back to the Cullen house, where Seth, Brady, and the other Cullens were meeting. Ezra and Carter were distracted by a video game and Elena was thumbing through a fashion magazine.

Emmett said, "Sam is asking for Ezra to join him next week."

Jacquelyn said, "Ezra may join Sam after Sam apologizes for the way he treated me." Embry nodded and both headed to Jacquelyn's room.

* * *

Jill frowned as she poured some drinks for a wealthy patron. The club she worked at was swarming with people who had better lives than her.

As if they didn't have to deal with young women who ran away from home after being raped and knocked up by someone who didn't like them.

Jill pushed the thought away and went to serve another customer when she heard a voice: " _Go back to your grandmother_."

"Silly," Jill frowned as she poured the drink and handed the glass to the woman.

The voice continued, " _Jill Arathea Durham, you are the descendant of Rosalie Hale. Why are you here_?"

"You OK, Indian Princess?" a man said to her.

"I'm hearing things," Jill cried as the voice said, " _And yet you are in a place where they do not respect you. You must leave now_."

"Who are you?" Jill yelled to no one in particular.

" _My name is Ephraim Black_."


	17. Chapter 17

"So, let me get this straight: someone from the Swan family has the power to phase?" Jacob cried out.

"It's Nate Swan," said Paul. "We all know that Darius is Sue's son and he's married to Nadia, who was also Quileute."

"I knew something like this was going to happen," said Leah. "It all began with Darius's birth and I told my mom that any child Darius would have could have the power to phase."

"Well of course it would happen," said Sam. "Charlie is not Quileute, and yet his grandson could phase. He already knows so much about us, so what harm could it do to tell him the truth?"

"What if Sue told him already?" Embry said.

"We'll know when we see him," Sam said as he and the others walked out the door.

* * *

Jill found herself running out of the club.

Normally she wouldn't be running around the city in nothing more than a tight t-shirt, a micro miniskirt, and strappy high heels. But she had to get away immediately.

Earlier that evening, Jill had had a strange vision of an Indian telling her to leave the club and return to her grandmother. That Indian was Ephraim Black, who had been dead for many years now.

Jill struggled to recall what had lead her to this place: _After her father Patrick's divorce from her mother, Juliet Brewer, Juliet's boyfriend, Rodrigo Boone, moved into the family home. While Jill's sisters 17-year-old Violet and 13-year-old Rosalind got along with Rodrigo, 14-year-old Jill did not. Jill was sure that Rodrigo didn't like her blond hair, which she inherited from her grandmother Rosalie. Rodrigo began beating and abusing Jill, even banning her from attending school or hanging out with her friends._

But when Jill found herself pregnant, she left the house, not wanting her mother to find out what had happened to her.

Rodrigo grew angry and began chasing Jill around until she was at the airport in Minneapolis buying a ticket to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where her grandparents, Laurette and Oswald Brewer, lived. Rodrigo too received word of Jill's potential destination and he hopped onto the plane hoping to catch the runaway girl.

Little did he know that Jill had changed plans and was flying to meet her grandmother Rosalie Durham in Seattle.

The plane Rodrigo was on landed in San Francisco and he was discovered in the cargo hold of the plane, dead. Dr. Carlisle Cullen was called to examine the body, and he reported that Rodrigo had been frozen to death because he sat in the cargo area of the plane, where the temperature of the sky fell to 20 degrees below zero.

Or as his adopted daughter Jacquelyn had claimed, "He [Rodrigo] died the way he had probably lived: he was a cold-hearted bastard."

Jill eventually met up with Rosalie in Forks and the next year, she gave birth to baby Emmett. Rosalie was displeased with how her granddaughter had been treated and she sought to have the girl taken from her mother. Patrick wasn't notified of what had happened to his daughter.

Rosalie spotted Jill wandering around outside the nursing home. "Jill," she cried out, "what on earth happened to you?"

"Do you know anyone named Ephraim Black?" Jill gasped.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I do," said Rosalie. "Now let's get you inside and get you some clean clothes. I certainly have a lot to tell you."

* * *

Embry sat in Jacquelyn's room and sighed as he watched the werewitchpire run around the room with a book in one hand and a feather-pen tucked behind her ear. She said, "The probability of this happening is about 50:50 to 1. But as we both know, both Charlie and Bella have had dealings with the Quileutes, as do the entire Cullen family. I myself am a descendant of the Quileutes and I have passed that legacy onto Ezra."

"But that's not something you can just escape from," said Embry. "No matter how much Sam intimidates you."

"Or Sam knows something that we don't know yet," said Jacquelyn. She looked at Embry and said, "What if there's more to this than someone who is not of Quileute ancestry phasing? I bet the witch would have something to do with this."

Embry nodded and took Jacquelyn into his arms. "And when that moment comes," he said, "that witch will be regretting that she dared to mess with us at all."


	18. Chapter 18

Nani Swan was concerned for her older brother.

She had been living in Yakima when she was informed by her parents that something was wrong with Nate and that she needed to come back to Forks. She hoped that it was not the fact that her brother would be phasing.

Nani wasn't too big on the Quileute legends and such, preferring to live her life as an all-American girl. She looked more like Charlie than she looked like Sue, with long brown hair and brown eyes, but her brother's skin was brown and he had dark hair and brown eyes.

When Nani pulled up at her grandparents' house, she saw a group of wolves standing about in the front yard. "Sam?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother is phasing," said Sam, "and as far as we can tell, you could be the next to phase."

Nani laughed. "Girls can't phase!" she cried out. "Who told you that?"

"You are Sue's granddaughter," said Jacob, "which means that you are very likely to phase."

"And end up being a bitch like Aunt Leah?" Nani scoffed. "No thank you! I'd rather live my life as a normal American citizen."

"But you are also Quileute," said Sam, "and as such, you have an obligation to your people. There are rumors about vampires showing up here, and we all must be ready to deal with them."

"Why not just stake them and be done with it?" Nani scoffed. She stormed into the house and said, "Grandma, why are they in front of our house?"

"It's true," Sue said. "I also fear for you. A hot temper is usually a first sign of a wolf."

"I can't phase!" cried Nani. "I'm a woman."

"So we all thought that when Leah began phasing," said Sue. She then frowned, remembering her late husband Harry Clearwater, who had had a fatal heart attack upon discovering that his daughter Leah was phasing. "Harry couldn't handle the fact that Leah was a Wolf," said Sue. "And also, eating all those fried fatty foods just wasn't healthy at all." She looked at Nani and said, "Harriet, you must prepare to embrace the legacy that is before you, be it wrought with pain and sorrow."

"I don't understand," Nani said.

"Neither do I," said Charlie as he shuffled into the room. "I knew that Jacob could phase, as did some of the other boys, but I refused to listen to their histories and such. Too much information, I had said. I usually stick with a need-to-know basis."

"And what about Nate?" Nani asked. "Does he have the right to know?"

"You all do," said Sam. "The Swan family is not Quileute, or at least that was true until Charlie married Sue and had Darius. The Swans were palefaces, and as such, were subjected to the world of palefaces. But Bella would have none of that; she preferred the Cullens and their world. But your grandfather had been friends with Billy Black, who was tribal chief and elder..."

"Until his death," Nani said.

"Until Jacob took over," said Sam. He looked at the young woman and said, "You will start phasing in three days. Your brother has already begun phasing. Even if your family wasn't originally Quileute, I believe that you and Nate were chosen to phase for a good reason."

Nate said to Sam, "When do we meet up with the Cullens?"

"They have their own issues right now," said Sam. He frowned while thinking of Embry. Embry, who was at the Cullen house. Embry, who was with Jacquelyn Claire.

He frowned and made his way back to the Cullen house; something just didn't add up.

\-----

Rosalie said, "I knew Ephraim Black when he was once chief and Alpha Wolf."

"So it's true that those men on the reservation could...you know...turn into wolves?" Jill cried out.

"Who told you that?" asked Rosalie. "I hope it wasn't that Clarice Cotton; she's got the biggest mouth in Forks!"

Jill said, "He said he knew you from years ago."

"And he has," said Rosalie. "Tomorrow, we shall go to La Push and see him. I believe he has something important to tell us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nate's sister, Harriet (named after Harry Clearwater), also has the power to phase.


	19. Chapter 19

Rosalie stepped out of the car and walked into the graveyard. Jill said, "Now why are we in a cemetery?"

Rosalie said, "Because this was where Ephraim was buried. His people have often claimed that he still walks here, but no one has actually seen him."

Jill said, "Now why are we really in some Native American burial place?"

Rosalie frowned and began to let her mind wander...

(FLASHBACK)

LA PUSH, WASHINGTON

1936

Rosalie could hardly believe herself. One minute, she was angry and jealous, but the next minute, she was kissing Ephraim Black. This would not do at all.

Edward had confronted her about it later that day and warned her to stay away from the Quileute wolf. Ephraim could imprint at any time, and she had Emmett.

But she did not care; Rosalie had never felt this excited in years. it was like she had discovered the best thing in her life (save for the idea of love and marriage, that was).

Within a few days after that fateful kiss, Ephraim met with Carlisle and had him tell the tribe his life story. He even made Edward, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie tell their life stories as well. Belle frowned, wondering why the blond girl had to describe the riches of high society when her mother and grandmother gave up that life years before she herself was born.

At length, the oldest member of the tribe stood up and said, "Now, this is intriguing. You say you are vampires, but you have not consumed human blood. Even if our greatest chief was alive, he too would be in this predicament. You must stay here for a few more days while we deal with this."

Everyone was surprised, but William jumped around in joy; he was really getting attached to the Cullens, especially Emmett. Belle frowned, but she stared at Carlisle and Esme. Edward remained distant from everyone else, but Rosalie was conflicted. On one hand, she was a vampire and a Cullen, but for some reason, she had kissed Ephraim Black. This could be a problem if anyone were to find out.

(END FLASHBACK)

Rosalie stopped in front of a grave and said to Jill, "This is where they buried him after his death." Jill read the words:

"Here lies Ephraim Black  
Alpha Wolf and Chief of the Quileute Tribe  
First ally of the Cullen Clan  
March 18, 1890-May 17, 1972"

Rosalie said, "He died years after my family had met him; he was old."

"So why are we here?" Jill asked.

"He is coming to us," Rosalie said as she stared at a dark cloud that lingered over the horizon. The sky was turning dark in anticipation of a great storm...

\-----

Sam frowned as he opened the door to the Cullen house and found Jacquelyn in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Ezra was still asleep; she would wake him up soon.

Sam said, "I've been wondering if you had a fling with Embry and that's why Ezra is here."

"Be careful of how you word that, Sam," Jacquelyn snapped as she stared at him.

"I know there's something going on between you and him," Sam said. "I know that Ezra is Quileute, and you are the descendant of Isabella Braumlein, whose grandfather was also Quileute. Why do you deny your heritage?"

"I don't," said Jacquelyn, "but I believe that you are overstepping your boundaries. Your tribe is keeping something important from me and I want to know what it is. If my family is Quileute, then I need to know about my legacy so I can pass it on to Ezra."

Embry stood at the door with an angry look on his face; he was not pleased to see Sam. Ezra was staring at the window, noticing that a great storm was about to occur...


	20. Chapter 20

The storm soon spread to Forks.

Rosalie and Jill gasped in horror as they stared at the clouds. Baby Emmett laughed as he saw the clouds take the form of wolves. Just then, an old Indian came towards them.

Rosalie knew who it was.

Ephraim Black looked at Rosalie. He didn't see an old woman; instead, he saw a beautiful young woman staring at him. Rosalie said, "Ephraim?"

"Rosalie?" Ephraim said. "Why do you live this way? Why do you allow yourself to grow old and alone? Have you forgotten that I loved you?"

"So you did know my grandmother?" Jill cried out. "But this is impossible! If you met her, then she was a young girl. But how did you meet her?"

"At this spot many years ago," said Ephraim. "She was cold, cruel, and very stubborn. She was not pleased to live the life she was living. But I noticed her pain and fixed her broken heart. I put her back together again."

Jill said, "But why are you here?"

"My descendants are needing my wisdom," said Ephraim. "Jacob, his sons, Embry, Ezra, and Jacquelyn are at the edge of their lives. Evil threatens our people; an evil that should not have existed. An evil that should have been destroyed on sight."

"And yet, I made a terrible mistake," said Rosalie. "I was unaware that my choice to trust the witch would destroy my family. But I did. I destroyed my family. I hurt Emmett. I pushed Jacquelyn away from me. I was not thinking clearly when I wished to be mortal. I wanted to live a normal life, but I guess normal isn't for me."

"It is not for you, my dear," said Ephraim. "You have no idea that you have hurt my people as well as your family. I have seen your human family pay for your mistake. Your husband died from poisoning as a result of normal living, your daughter has a health problem that threatens to destroy her and her family, and even your granddaughter has not been living a respectable life because of abuse and rejection. Rosalie, you must correct this mistake before it destroys you forever."

Rosalie gasped in horror as she stared at Ephraim. Jill said, "And how can grandma correct this mistake? She's an old lady; she's going to die soon enough. Can't you have someone else fix this?"

"I can't," said Ephraim. "Only Rosalie must correct this. And if she fails, then all of this..." he gestured to the woods, "could disappear forever."

Jill gasped in horror as she thought of the world disappearing. There was no way Rosalie could fail, as old as she was. But then came a perplexing question, even for her: "Where is Emmett?"

\-----

The baby laughed as a wolf carried him in the direction of the Cullen house. Inside, Jacquelyn joined Ezra at the window and they stared out into the darkness. Ezra said, "What's going on, mom?"

Jacquelyn said, "This storm is not of nature's making; rather, the spirits of our ancestors have come to us. They come in the hundreds. They are not just Quileutes. They are German as well as English. They have come to warn us."

Sam stared at her. "Warn us about what?" he snapped.

"The witch is returning to collect what is hers," said Jacquelyn. "which is Rosalie. She is alive and yet mortal. I believe the witch is about to make herself known soon. We must be ready."

Just then, Embry heard a baby's laugh outside the front door. He was a small boy with blond hair and green eyes. "I think we've found a lost baby," he said.

"Who is he?" said Sam with a strange look on his face.

"Me Emmett!" the baby laughed as he stared at the old wolves.

"Emmett?" Embry gasped as he saw the baby.  
"Uh-oh, it's that baby we saw back at the nursing home!" Ezra said to himself.

Jacquelyn said, "But why would a baby be at the nursing home? He's too young to live there."

"Or his mother could be living there, with her grandmother," Ezra said in turn. "Carter and Elena were there as well."

Embry said, "This is a bad omen; a baby is alone and his mother is not there." He picked up baby Emmett and said, "This is no natural storm; it is the work of evil."

"This is worse than we thought," said Sam. To Jacquelyn, he said, "Whatever skills you live by, now would be the best time to pass them onto us."

Jacquelyn said, "If you insist on fighting in your wolf forms, I can't help you there. But I did have an encounter with someone who can teach you to fight in your spirit forms."

"You don't mean..." Embry began.

"Taha Aki came to me in a dream before we came back to Forks," said Jacquelyn. "He told me to teach you all to fight in your spirit forms. Only in spirit can we win this fight."

Sam stared at her and said, "He came to you?"

"He is here now," said Jacquelyn. "He cannot appear to you in his mortal body, so he is here in the form of a wolf." They all turned around and saw a huge black wolf staring at them…

\-----

Carlisle frowned as he faced the new wolves. Jacob said to them, "They are Charlie and Sue's grandchildren. How and why they are phasing when the Swan family wasn't originally Quileute, we may never know."

Edward said, "We have trouble in our own home; Jacquelyn claims that a wolf has brought a baby to her. Whose child it is, she won't say."

"Then let us go to the Cullen house and see this child," said Paul. "I have a bad feeling that the witch is here."

The Cullens nodded and set off for their house; they hoped that Jacquelyn would be able to hold off until they got there.

\-----

Rosalie gasped as Ephraim said to her, "You and your granddaughter are in grave danger, for the witch is here. She wishes to harm you…"

Just then, a cackling voice was heard. "I have you two now," the witch laughed as she used vines to tie up Rosalie and Jill. Jill screamed in horror as she was being taken away...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Rosalie gasped as Ephraim said to her, "You and your granddaughter are in grave danger, for the witch is here. She wishes to harm you…"_
> 
> _Just then, a cackling voice was heard. "I have you two now," the witch laughed as she used vines to tie up Rosalie and Jill. Jill screamed in horror as she was being taken away..._

Edward rushed home and saw Jacquelyn, Ezra, Embry, and Sam staring at a small baby. Baby Emmett laughed as he stared at a huge black wolf that was staring at them. He said, "What's going on here?"

"We found a lost baby," said Sam. "He was just wandering around in the woods." Ezra started to speak but Sam silenced him with a cruel look. He then said, "Where are the others?"

"They are on their way here," said Edward. "Charlie and Sue are shocked that their grandchildren are wolves, but they'll get over it. We are quite shocked about this, as the Swan family is not Quileute. I bet that Darius's sisters might have children who could be phasing."

"Not really," said Sam. "I spoke to Lorena and Lucy and their children cannot phase, as their fathers are not Quileute. But I know for a fact that their grandchildren could be next to phase should you return here."

"Perhaps," said Edward. He eyed the wolf and said, "Why is he here?"

"He is our ancestor," said Sam. "Taha Aki cannot come to us in his human form, so he assumed the form of a wolf. He claims that he's here to help us deal with the witch."

"I see," said Edward. "Ezra, you have something that's bothering you. You must say it now or you'll never get a second chance."

"Ezra must keep quiet," said Sam. "As a member of my pack..."

"He has not joined your pack yet," said Embry.

"He is your son and he can phase," said Sam. "So he's joining the pack."

"Not without his mother's consent he doesn't," Jacquelyn snapped as she stared at Sam. Sam growled at her and she said, "One move and I take him back to Tacoma."

Embry glared at Sam and Sam backed down. "This isn't over yet," said Sam. "I will know the truth."

Ezra said to him, "Know this, Sam. "I know who Emmett's mother is. She lives with her grandmother at the nursing home."

"What was her mother's name?" said Embry.

"Her name is Jill Durham and her grandmother's name is Rosalie Durham," said Ezra.

Edward's face paled as he heard the name Rosalie. "You sure it's Rosalie?"

"Why should she not be Rosalie?" Embry said. "She might have decided to stay here while we mourned her death and you guys moving away. To think that she had been living under our noses the whole time. My wife had known her through the church and we've known them for years. But I never suspected that she could be...her."

"I knew it was too good to be true," said Sam. "She fooled us all. This travesty cannot go unpunished. I say we march down to the nursing home and demand some answers. She and her granddaughter will be squealing when we get through with them."

Just then, the entire Cullen family and the wolves marched through through the house, effectively ending the conversation. Carlisle said, "We have agreed that the training will take place here, where no one can see us. We are still debating if Ezra will be allowed to join the pack..."

"He will," said Sam, "as soon as his mother and Embry admit to their little tryst..."

"They will not,," said Quil, "because there was no tryst between Jacquelyn and Embry."

"Unless the Cullens are hiding something from us," said Brady.

Everyone glared at him and Paul said, "Be careful, for we've been hiding things from them as well."

"Maybe it's time that we stop hiding things from each other," said Edward. "You know I can hear your thoughts."

"Darn!" yelled Colin. "He's found us out."

"Too bad you can't find us out," said Emmett. "Now, who's ready to get their butts spanked at Texas Hold'Em?"

While several wolves took offense to that and began planning revenge on Emmett, Jacquelyn and Embry had escaped to Jacquelyn's room. "That was way too close," she cried out.

"Indeed," said Embry. "Sam nearly busted us."

"Why do I have a feeling that we'll eventually get...caught in the act?" Jacquelyn sighed as she flopped onto her bed. Embry sat next to her and said, "Hopefully, not by Sam. He's already onto us. We better not give him a reason to catch us. If he does, then you'll never see Tacoma again."

"I hope not," Jacquelyn said as she faced him. "Maybe we should have told the truth about the imprint in the beginning. That would clear up so many things."

Embry frowned, but he knew that Jacquelyn was right. To keep the imprint a secret was a bad idea, but to have it exposed would make it so much worse. Maybe Quil did know the truth, but refused to say anything. He would have a chat with him later.

But for now, it was about him and Jacquelyn.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Where we last left off:_
> 
> _Embry frowned, but he knew that Jacquelyn was right. To keep the imprint a secret was a bad idea, but to have it exposed would make it so much worse. Maybe Quil did know the truth, but refused to say anything. He would have a chat with him later._
> 
> _But for now, it was about him and Jacquelyn._

The next day, the training began.

Many of the wolves had showed up in the large field where a game of baseball was once played. They were all in their wolf forms. Jacquelyn frowned as she stood next to Ezra, who was also in his wolf form. She said, “Attention, everyone, this is where we will lure the witch and all those who willingly work for her and destroy them all.”

Edward, who was the eyes and ears of the wolves, said, “They are asking you how to defeat a magic-user.”

“I have had some experience fighting against magic-users over the years,” said Jacquelyn, “and from this experience, I have three rules that must be kept at all times. #1, never let a magic-user attempt to put a spell on you first, as the spell they use could be disastrous. #2, breaking the wand arm of the magic user disables the magic-user, so one quick snap of the arm and you have them out of the fight. And one more thing…” everyone stared at her. “Never go for the obvious kill, as they will try to kill you.”

Ezra laid his head on his mother’s shoulder as she said, “So now that we know the rules, I shall demonstrate how to disarm a magic-user.”

Emmett stepped forward and said, “I wanna go first.”

“Emmett,” Jacquelyn said, “You do know I can beat you in a fight.”

“Yeah right,” Emmett laughed.

“Try me,” said Jacquelyn.

Emmett rushed towards her, but she turned around and kicked him, which sent him flying and separated him from his makeshift wand. She stepped on the wand and broke it. Emmett said, “Hey, no fair!”

“I did say that I can beat you,” Jacquelyn laughed. “Now you know why.”

Carlisle attempted to sneak up behind Jacquelyn as she spoke to Emmett, but she turned around quickly and pushed him to the ground. “Never sneak up behind me, as I can turn around and knock you over,” she snapped as she stared at him. “And there’s something else that I need to tell you.”

“What?” said Carlisle as Ezra grabbed his arm and sent him flying towards the other wolves. “Don’t ever turn your back on your enemy.”

Carlisle sighed as he got back up and rushed towards Jacquelyn, knocking her down. Ezra growled and Jacquelyn snatched Carlisle’s makeshift wand and snapped it in two, then sent the doctor flying towards the wolves. Jacquelyn stood up and said to Carlisle, “And another thing…even when I’m down, I can still beat you up.”

Carlisle rejoined Esme as Jacquelyn had the wolves attack the remaining Cullens and disarm them. As the training progressed, Embry approached her and sat beside her. Jacquelyn sighed and said to him, “I don’t know what’s the deal with the witch. I really don’t. Sometimes, it’s like…I know her. I don’t know why, but I know her. She’s probably doing this to get back at me. But that I did to her, I don’t know.”

—–

Annmarie Durham Stephenson was sitting at home, trying to get a bit of her crocheting done. Her husband, Elijah, was off at work, and their children were at school. She frowned, knowing that her illness was taking a toll on her, as it began to severely restrict her daily life. She had to quit her job after fainting and nearly getting herself killed a few months ago. She began to gain a dangerous amount of weight, weight that should have fallen off when she gave birth to her youngest child, Landon.

She was the only one who remained in Forks and stayed to take care of her mother after her father died. She also took in her niece Jill when she arrived a year ago, frightened and pregnant. And it certainly was a huge shock when Gerard Rosen of the Forks Police Department showed up at her house, informing her that her mother and niece had gone missing.

Annmarie said, “What do you mean they went missing?”

“Well,” said Gerard, “apparently your niece never showed up at Forks High School and your mother isn’t in her room at the nursing home. No one knows where they have gone. You were listed as an emergency contact, so the department sent me here to fetch you.”

“I’d go with you, but I can hardly move without being in pain,” said Annmarie. “I’ve already been in and out of the hosptial enough times to have my own reserved room.”

“We’d like to take you to the police station,” said Gerard.

“Indeed,” said Annmarie as she reached for her purse. She began wondering what are you up to this time, mom? Eversince dad died, you’ve been out of sorts. She decided that Rosalie would be leaving the nursing home as soon as she was found.

But what of Jill, she thought. She was 17 years old, raising a baby, and forced to work in a bar in order to make money. Annmarie planned to get Jill out of that place and into her home. That girl shouldn’t have to suffer any further abuse.

Little did she know that her mother’s secret past was about to come out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annmarie Durham Stephenson: Annmarie is Rosalie's only daughter; she remained in Forks when her brothers married and left home. She suffers from a rare and deadly disease that is destroying her body. She worries for her mother and niece.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off:  
>  _“We’d like to take you to the police station,” said Gerard._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Indeed,” said Annmarie as she reached for her purse. She began wondering what are you up to this time, mom? Eversince dad died, you’ve been out of sorts. She decided that Rosalie would be leaving the nursing home as soon as she was found._
> 
>  
> 
> _But what of Jill, she thought. She was 17 years old, raising a baby, and forced to work in a bar in order to make money. Annmarie planned to get Jill out of that place and into her home. That girl shouldn’t have to suffer any further abuse._
> 
>  
> 
> _Little did she know that her mother’s secret past was about to come out…_

Annmarie frowned as she tried to process what was going on at the police station. Her mother and niece had both vanished without a trace and no one knew what had become of baby Emmett. Something wasn’t right and she was going to find out the truth.

Carlisle Cullen was also summoned to the station, as his house was the only house that was located in the woods. When questioned, Carlisle claimed that the baby had showed up at his house just hours before Rosalie and Jill were reported missing.

Later that night, after baby Emmett was put to bed, Esme looked at Carlisle and said, “I wonder if there’s more to this baby than we initially thought. Who knows who this little baby belongs to.” Carlisle said nothing, but continued to gaze at the sleeping baby.

Just then, there was another baby’s cry being heard all over the house. “We found another lost baby,” Alice cried out as the Cullen family rushed to the living room. “It’s a little boy.”

“I see,” said Carlisle as he stared at the little boy. He appeared to be about 6 months old, with pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair. “Where did you find him?”

“In the woods,” said Emmett. “He was just sitting there, crying. No one else was around.”

“The poor little thing,” Esme said as she reached out for the little boy. “Are you sure you didn’t see his parents?”

“There was no one else,” said Jasper as he came into the room.

“Indeed,” said Carlisle. “I guess we better inform the Wolves to be on the lookout for anyone else wandering around in the woods. Who knows who else we may find in the woods.”

Everyone nodded as they thought of Bree, Riley, and Laurent, who they had found in the woods during several previous searches. Right now, Edward and Bella were teaching them how to hunt for food.

Carlisle said, “We’ll start back up in the morning; someone is bound to show up sooner or later.” The others nodded and then headed off to bed, not knowing that within the next few hours, something would change their family forever…


End file.
